


◍.✧*˖ blueberry eyes .｡*♡

by L0v3LyBby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0v3LyBby/pseuds/L0v3LyBby
Summary: waking up in your lover's arms, cuddling, making pancakes, and eating them together.that sounds so sweet~
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	◍.✧*˖ blueberry eyes .｡*♡

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!!!!  
> thank u for clicking on my fic!  
> just a reminder that i dont ship them irl, rather their minecraft/online personas.  
> like,, imagine everyday life, but you're who you are in minecraft?  
> basically minecraft irl but less hostile mobs— eh you get what i mean
> 
> if ur gogy or wilbur reading this, im sorry.
> 
> ((hint hint:: listen to blueberry eyes by max while reading this,, set the mood :D))

_10:38 am._

wilbur's eyes flutter open. he takes his time adjusting to the room he sleeps in.

he first looks at the blank wall on top of him, rays of sunlight illuminating the bedroom, slightly, but so much, that the room feels nice and cozy.

then he looks at the alarm clock, blinking to change from 10:38 to 10:39. 

and finally, he sets his eyes on his lover, snoring softly in his arms. his brunette locks scattered across his face, freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks, and soft, pretty, pink lips.

wilbur smiles. at the sight of george on top of his chest. peacefully sleeping—

well not anymore.

wilbur sneezes, loudly. he curses under his breath when he feels george moving, furrowing his eyebrows at the sudden noise.

"mmm- wil, what the hell was that?" george asked, voice raspy, as he just had woken up from sleep.

"sorry george, i sneezed." wilbur said, feeling guilty as he had woken his boyfriend up.

george lifts his head to look at him, then shuts his eyes and cuddles closer to wilbur. "i don't wanna get up yet... i wanna sleep" george pouted, clearly trying to make wilbur stay in bed with him.

wilbur smiled lovingly, chuckling a little. "okay, let's do that then, angel." he said as he accepted his fate and cuddled george, earning a smile from him.

george pulled the soft blanket they had tossed to the side in their sleep on top of wilbur and himself, and laid his head on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat.

they felt happy in that moment. arms around eachother, breathing calmly, listening to the birds singing their songs outside their window. it's small moments like these that you come to appreciate the most at the end of the day.

at one point, george lifted his head, and turned to just, look at wilbur. wilbur found himself lost in his pretty eyes. one of them the soft color of honey, autumn leaves and hot chocolate, and the other an ethereal shade of blue, reminding him of blueberries, the sky and the sea.

george leaned in, and pecked the side of wilbur's cheek, right near the mouth. he giggled at the other's frustrated face when he realised he didn't kiss him in the lips. so he decided to save wilbur from his misery and kiss him for real.

lips melting into eachother, like they were shaped exactly to be together. ignoring the nasty taste of morning breath, they both enjoyed that kiss. and always will.

george pulled away, waited a moment, and kissed his forehead, caressing wilbur's face whilst in the act. wilbur, took the chance and started tickling george, the tips of his fingers rubbing his belly.

"wil- pfft stop- wil!!" george fell into a pit of giggles and laughter, kicking wilbur lightly to make him let go.

wilbur eventually stopped, and pulled george's oversized yellow shirt down. "so, are you feeling awake enough to go and eat breakfast with me?" wilbur asked, tilting his head while questioning.

"okay okayy~" george gave in and stood up from their shared bed.

the both of them felt lazy to dress up in proper clothes, so they decided to stay in their pajamas until after breakfast. wilbur wore an old band t-shirt he'd owned since his late teens, a little small, but still in good shape, and he had paired it with pompompurin pajama pants the night before.

george in the other hand wore wilbur's yellow t-shirt (which he had stolen, wilbur isn't complaining though.), and some old red shorts he found laying around in his closet.

they both looked like a huge mess, but nobody lived with them there to judge them. so they didn't care.

wilbur was a little slow, as he put his socks on, but george had walked to the kitchen to find the required ingredients for pancakes.

george was swift, and had already placed the flour, sugar, and others on the counter in an orderly fashion, not wanting to make a mess.

wilbur turned on the radio, and turned the volume low, not liking the quiet, but not wanting a lot of noise either. it's what being musically inclined does to you.

george poured the ingredients in the bowl, while wilbur whipped them around to make the perfect fluffy texture.

the boys then turned on the stove and grabbed a perfect pancake shaped pan, and placed it on top of the now turned on stove, to preheat.

george dropped a slice of butter on the pan, and spinned it around, so that the pancakes wouldn't stick to the pan and burn.

wilbur quietly watched george as he concentrated on spinning the pan around to spread the butter. george's tongue stuck our a little as he bit it. wilbur found it very attractive, and cute.

wilbur could write an essay on why george is the cutest person on earth. he would spend hours typing chapters about his pretty freckles, brunette curls, gorgeous eyes and adorable face. his voice, his personality and his mannerisms, everything.

the taller seemed to space out in his thoughts, as he woke up to reality due to george repeating his name softly as to not startle him. "babe? wil? wilbur?? wilbur?? helloo?" george said.

"oh, oops. sorry gogy, i spaced out." wilbur replied, scratching the back of his head, chuckling a little, like an animated character.

george shook his head, smiling. george then grabbed the bowl full of batter, and poured a reasonable amout of it onto the pan, it forming into a circle. the batter sizzled as it reached the pan.

wilbur and george then took turns looking after the pancakes, stacking them onto plates, and cleaned their mess before sitting down on their table to eat.

george poured maple syrup on his pancakes, whilst wilbur spread the homemade berry jam he got as a gift from fundy and niki on his stack.

they turned on the tv to watch some boring morning talk show. they laughed at their horrible storytelling and stale jokes, all while eating pancakes.

once they finished, the couple got up, stacked the dirty dishes in their sink, and walked to their room to get ready for the following day full of signing pointless presidential papers for lmanberg, hunting, and other boring stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey heyy!!  
> thanks for reading my fic!  
> this took a while to write, mainly bc i procrastinated doing so.  
> this takes place in an au where basically george was a traitor and was on lmanberg's side all along, and won the war.  
> wilbur as the president and george as vice.  
> no schlatt stuff, no banishment. just happiness :D  
> anyway once again thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!  
> mwah mwah
> 
> ps;  
> lmk if there's any mistakes.


End file.
